Girl meets Boy
by Aunt-A-4
Summary: Ichigo is a girl that is new at a school. Then she ran into someone. Who is this someone and how does he change her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo-18**

**Ryou-18**

**Kish-19**

**Keiirecho-18**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Chapter One**

Ichigo had not idea that she has to go to a new college because her mom was transfer from where they were living to another town or city. It has only been her and her mom since her father died when she was only ten years old; it has been eight years since he died. So with this transfer her mother is able to get paid more.

"Ichigo wake up, it's time to get to school," mother said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," Ichigo responded.

She got ready; she tied up her short red hair with two ribbons and went downstairs to have something to eat for breakfast. Then she got in the car with her mom and they drove off to the college she is going to attend. When they got there, she waved bye to her mom and went into the college and to t he admission's office. When she got here she looked around to see if there was someone to talk to.

"Hello, I like to register to go here, hello," Ichigo ask while looking around.

"Yes, may I help you? Oh! You're the new student that we got a call a while ago." Said the lady behind the desk.

So once she got her schedule she only has two classes at different times and days. When she was looking at her schedule, she bumped into someone. She looked up and she saw the most gorgeous, hot guy she ever saw in her whole life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Ichigo said while looking down at her feet and her face was bright red.

"That's ok. Hi my name is Ryou and what is your name beautiful," Ryou said while giving her a smile.

"Um….my name is Ichigo," she responded with her face bright red.

"So what brings you to this college," Ryou asked the blush Ichigo.

"Well…. I just started today and I moved here with my mom. It seems that I can't find my one class." She said

"That sounds cool. Let my take a look at your schedule." Ryou asked.

So he looked at her schedule and was surprised that they have the same classes.

"Well isn't this just a surprise," He said

"What! What is surprising." She asked with a bit of confusion.

"Well, it seems that we have the same classes on the same days and time isn't that great." Ryou said with a smile.

So he told her that he would walk her to class seeing that they have the same schedule. While they were walking to class Ichigo asked Ryou a question.

"Hey Ryou," she asked

"Yes, what is it Ichigo." He asked

"I was wondering, do you mind if you could show me around the campus and maybe the town?" Ichigo question

"Sure Ichigo I would love to show you around." He replied with a smile

After that conversation, Ichigo and Ryou headed to class together. When they got into class Ichigo saw some of the kids she knew when she was little. She looked around for a little bit, but something or someone caught her eye and she started to shake because she saw her ex-boyfriend Kish in the classroom. Ryou looked over at Ichigo after talking to Keiirecho and notice that Ichigo didn't fully come into the classroom. So he walked up to her and asked her if she was ok.

"Hey Ichigo, are you alright?" Ryou asked with a concerned look on his face.

"..." Ichigo said absolutely nothing.

"Hey Ichigo is everything ok." Questioned Ryou

Once he asked her, Kish got up from his seat and started to walk over to where Ichigo and Ryou are. When he moved towards them Ichigo came back to reality and hid behind Ryou and he was a bit confused and worries.

"Hi there Ichigo, I didn't realize that you came to this college. How is everything with your mom and you?" Kish asked with and evil smirk.

While she was behind Ryou, she didn't respond to Kish because she is so frighten of him she was literally shaking and Ryou could feel her shaking.

"_She is shaking, I wonder what's wrong_ _her and how does this guy know her."_ Thought Ryou

"So Ichigo tell me when did you start coming to this college because the last time I saw you we were in high school and were still going out." Kish said with a smirk

"Well to tell you the truth, I started today and I don't care about what happen in high school that was a long time ago." She said with a bit of anger.

"Well, well, well seems like someone started to get a bit upset." Kish said.

"Hey, leave the girl alone, and how do you two know each other." Ryou asked with a bit of confusion.

"Well….we used to date, but not anymore because for a month I heard one of my friends told me the he was cheating on me and the I should break up with him. So I did and I never talked to him ever since." She responded back.

After that whole conversation they went to their seats and waited for the professor to start class. Everything was going great; Ichigo and Ryou got to know each other a little bit better.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo-18**

**Ryou-18**

**Kish-19**

**Keiirecho-18**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Chapter Two**

**The Next Day **

Ryou woke up this morning and was stretching. Then he got dress went down the stairs and got something to eat. When he open the door, he saw Ichigo standing at his door and she was about to knock on it.

"Oh! Good morning Ryou." Ichigo said

"Good morning Ichigo. My! Don't you look cute and beautiful as always? They should have a law about being cute and beautiful at the same time." Ryou replied.

Her face was turning bright red ate the comment that he said.

"So… do you want to walk to school together and on our way we could get something to eat." He requested.

"That would be nice and hey we still have some time to get to school." She responded.

So they left his house and started to walk to school, but on their way they stopped at a little coffee shop to get something to nibble on.

**The Coffee Shop**

"Hi, I would like two regular coffees with cream please." Ryou asked

"Coming right up, would that be all." Asked the guy that works behind the counter.

"No I would like a bagel with cream cheese and … what would you like Ichigo?" He asked her.

"I would have the same as you're having." Ichigo said.

"Ok, then make that two bagel with cream cheese." Ryou said.

"Ok, that will be $4.50 and you will have to wait a bit for your bagels." Said the guy over the counter.

After the wait they got their coffee and bagel, they started to walk to school.

**At HACC **

When they were about to reach the classroom when they spotted someone waiting for them outside the room and it was none other then Kish.

"Good morning Ichigo and Ryou. And I say Ichigo don't you look beautiful this morning." Kish said in a tone both Ichigo and Ryou don't like.

"Why don't you just the heck up Kish and leave us alone ok." Ryou yelled.

"My, my, what's this, Ryou is protecting his girlfriend… ha ha ha now that is funny." Kish laughed about and then started to go into the classroom.

After Kish left Ichigo and Ryou just stood there in silent and their faces were bright red because of what Kish said. They stood there for a couple more minutes until Keiirecho came up to Ryou and pat him on the back.

"Hey Ryou! Why are you just standing around?" Keiirecho asked.

"HUH! WHAT HAPPEN?" Ryou said with a surprise look

"I said why are you just standing around?" Keiirecho responded

"Oh well I was just talking to Ichigo about something." Ryou said

"Ok, just make sure that you guys don't be late for class." Keiirecho said.

Keiirecho then went into the classroom and left Ryou and Ichigo alone again. But then Ryou said something to Ichigo.

"Well, I guess we should go in then." He said while scratching his head.

"I guess so then." She replied.

So he opens the door and let Ichigo go in first. She bowed her head to him as thanks and walked in. Then he followed right behind her and walked over to were Keiirecho.

"Hey man." Ryou said.

"So did you tell her that you love her?" Keiirecho said with an evil smirk.

"Hey, shut up would you. I don't want her to know and besides I don't know if she likes me or if she still has feelings for Kish." Ryou answer.

"Ye don't say that, I bet you that she doesn't have any feelings for the creep anymore. Hey maybe she develop feelings for you since you guys been hanging out a lot. Why don't you ask her maybe she will say yes because it's you and that you guys almost know each other?" Keiirecho stated.

"Do you really think that she would go out with me and would like me?" asked Ryou.

"Of course, I bet that if you go over there right now and ask her. She might even say yes really quick before you even ask." Keiirecho told Ryou.

"You're probably right I should go ask, but not right now." Ryou stated.

"Ok, so when?" Keiirecho ask.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, when we are walking to class." Ryou responded.

"Ok if you want to do it tomorrow I understand. But make sure you look good tomorrow." Keiirecho said.

"Yes, of course I will look good tomorrow." Ryou answer.

After that whole conversation that Ryou and Keiirecho had, everybody went to their seats and the professor started class. While the professor was talking Ryou shifted his gorgeous baby blue eyes over to where Ichigo's beautiful brown eyes are. He kept on looking at her until she looked over to where he is. Ryou shifted his eyes away and blushed because she looked over at him, smile and winked at him. He could not believe that Ichigo "the girl he likes" just winked at him.

_"I can't believe that she just winked at __Me.__" _He thought in his head.

_Well I guess that maybe she really like you _

_"You really think so." _He responded in his mind

_Of course _

Once when he was done thinking to himself, class was over and everybody left except for Ichigo. So he got up from his chair gather his stuff and walked out of the classroom with Ichigo. So he walked Ichigo home and said good-bye to each other. But before she went in she gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside. Ryou had no idea on what just happen now. So he started to walk home and when he got to his room he responded with a yell.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT HAPPEN! DID SHE JUST GIVE ME A PECK ON THE CHEEK?"

To be continue….


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo-18**

**Ryou-18**

**Saya-18**

**Keiirecho-18**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Chapter Three**

**The following Morning **

Ryou got up from his bed and did his stretching. But when he got downstairs, he heard his mom talking, but what else is strange he never heard the phone rang.

"Mom" Ryou ask

"Yes dear, what is it?" His mom answer

"Who are you talking to?" Ryou responded

And when he walks towards the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes.

"ICHIGO! What are you doing here and so early?" Ryou said while looking surprise.

"Ryou don't be rude. She only came so then you can walk to school together." His mother said

"Oh Ok, well if you wait a bit I will get my bag and we would go." Ryou responded with a blush.

So Ryou left and his mom apologize to Ichigo.

"I am so sorry; I don't know what's got into that boy these days." His mother said.

"That's ok I don't mind and besides I did come a bit early then I should." Ichigo responded

After Ichigo and Ryou's mom were done talking, Ryou came down and said lets go. Before Ichigo left she said thanks to Ryou's mom for the nice talk they had.

**While walking**

"So, Ichigo what did you talk to my mom about?" Ryou asked

"Nothing really, she just told me how it was nice of me to come and get you for school." Ichigo said blushing.

"Yeah, well that's my mom for you. She can be embarrassing sometimes." Ryou responded

"Well, I think that your mom is really nice and all." Ichigo said.

Then there was a dead silence between the two. After a minute or so, Ryou started to talk.

"Hey…um… Ichigo" Ryou said

"Yes Ryou, what is it?" she asked

"Um… I was wondering?" He stated with a blush

"Yes, what is it?" She ask with a smile

"Do you….um …lets see how can I say this without embarrassing myself…um …do you…like…me?" He said while still blushing while looking into her eyes.

"OH…um….yes." she said

"But if you don't like me….wait what did you say." He said without listening to her answer.

"Of course I like you Ryou." She responded with a smile and a blush

"You do?" Asked the anxious Ryou

"Yes, I do you silly, I started liking you when you helped me out the first day I started." She said blushing

He was so happy that he was speechless. Then he looked at her and saw her blushing. So he walked up to her took her hand and asked her.

"Ichigo" Ryou stated

"Yes Ryou" she said looking at him

"Would you like to go out with me?" He questioned

"Yes I would like that" She responded back

After that they started to walk to school hand-in-hand.

**At school**

They are walking to class, but before they got near the classroom, Ichigo stopped and Ryou looked at her.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" He question

"Huh…oh it's nothing. You know what?" she said

"What" He asked

"You're cute when you're worrying about someone." She responded and gave him a kiss on his lips and then walked into the classroom.

Ryou just stood there speechless again at what she said and did.

"Hey Ryou what are you doing just standing there?" Keiirecho question as he slaps Ryou's back

"Huh? Oh, hey man how are you doing?" Ryou said and completely miss Keiirecho's question.

"Let me see; hey did you ask her out yet?" Keiirecho asked

"UM..."That's all Ryou could say

"So, she said yes?" Keiirecho asked

All Ryou could do was nodded

"Well that's good man." Keiirecho said

**With Ichigo**

_"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that I just kiss Ryou on the lips."_ She thought

"Hey Ichigo, how are you doing?" Saya said

"Oh hey Saya, I'm ok." Ichigo said

"Are you sure because your face is so red, it matches with your shirt." Saya said with a smile

"Ok you got me, I'm not ok" Ichigo responded

"Why, what's wrong" Saya asked

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm EXCITED" Ichigo responded with a squeal.

"So what happen that makes you so excited?" Saya question

"Well, do you remember me telling how I like Ryou?" Ichigo stated

"Yeah, every time you talk about the guy you blush so bad that it's so obvious." Saya responded

"Well he just asked me out." Ichigo squeal with her best friend

"No way I can't believe it, you're lucky." Saya said

"Why you think I'm lucky?" Ichigo question

"Because you were able to get the guy you like, I can't." Saya said with a sad look on her face while looking over at Hagi.

"Oh I see you really like Hagi, but you fell that you can tell him. Am I right?" Ichigo said

All Saya could do was nod her head with a blush on her face. Then Ichigo got an idea in her head that could get Saya and Hagi together even if it means going behind her best friends back. But she knows that it will be good for Saya if Ichigo could if Hagi has feelings for Saya.

To be continue….

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up I promise that I will try to get the fourth one up, but it will be awhile because of school and work. please review I like to know if you like it.**


	4. AN Sorry

**A/N **

** Sorry that is taking so long to get the chapter up, but I am trying so please don't be mad. Its because of school and work that it's taking so long. I promise to update the next chapter. Thank you.**

**A/N**


	5. Chapter 4

**Saya-18**

**Hagi- 18**

**Ryou- 18**

**Ichigo-18**

_Thinking and Dream_

_" "- _**Talk**

**Chapter four **

**The Next Morning **

Ichigo woke from having an amazing dream about how she and Ryou went out for dinner and that they are married.

_(Dream) _

_ "So Ichigo, where would you like to go for dinner?" Ryou_ _said to his beautiful wife _

_ "I don't know why you don't surprise me my love" Ichigo said to her husband and she gave him a little kiss. _

_ "Hmm, let's see maybe we could go eat at the…uh…The Log Cabin. That sounds nice don't you think my dear." Ryou said to her with a smile. _

_ "That sounds lovely my love" Ichigo respond _

_ (End Dream) _

When Ichigo remember that dream, she was happy because it was her and Ryou together and married. Ichigo got up from her bed and search in her closet for a cute outfit to wear. Ichigo picked out a blue skirt knee high and a beautiful blue shirt with a cute design on it. Then her mom is calling her for breakfast.

"Ichigo dear, breakfast is ready." Her mom yelled from down the stairs

"Ok, I'm coming" Ichigo answer

Ichigo got everything she needed and went downstairs, but she has no clue that there is someone special waiting for her.

"Huh Ryou, what are you doing here?" Ichigo ask surprisingly

"Well I came to pick you up for school." Ryou responded

"Aw that is cute." Ichigo's mom said with a smile

After all that commotion, Ichigo grab something to eat. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and said bye to her.

**While Walking **

"So what brings you to my house?" Ichigo question her boyfriend

"I just wanted to pick up my beautiful girlfriend." Ryou responded with a kiss

Ichigo kiss back and said "Thank you, my love"

"Hey Ryou" Ichigo stated

"Yes Ichigo, what is it" Ryou said

"You know my friend Saya right."Ichigo ask

"Yeah, she's the one that Hagi likes, right." Ryou said

"Wait, did you just say that Hagi likes her?" Ichigo question

"Yeah, he told my that he likes Saya" Ryou respond

"Hey I have an idea that would get those two together." Ichigo stated

"Oh yeah, what is it Ichigo?" Ryou respond

"You will go ask Hagi if he is busy tonight and if he ask just tell him that it something that he would like." Ichigo said

"Ok, but what are you going to do about Saya?" Ryou ask

"I will ask her the same thing that you're going to ask Hagi." Ichigo respond

"I think that's a good idea, but where are we going to meet them and what time." Ryou ask

"Tell him to meet you at the movie theater at six o'clock and we will decide what movie we are going to see." Ichigo respond 

"And you are going to do the same thing with Saya?" He questioned

"Yes" She responds

So after that conversation they had on trying to get their best friend together. When they reach school Ichigo spotted Saya and screamed her name really loud. Saya saw Ichigo and waved towards her. So Ichigo started to head towards Saya, but she forgot to do something. So she turned around and gave Ryou a kiss on the lips and told him not to forget to do what they talked about. Then Ryou nodded and Ichigo head towards Saya and Ryou walked off to see where Hagi is.

**With Ichigo and Saya **

"Hey Saya, how are you doing today." Ichigo questioned

"I'm doing ok. Man I envy you Ichigo so much." Saya stated

"Why. Did you say that Saya." Ichigo respond

"Because you have a boyfriend and I don't." Saya said with a tone that's sad.

"Hey don't say that, I know that you will find someone and I hope you know who I'm talking about." Ichigo said while nudging Saya

"You really think that he would like me?" Saya question Ichigo

"Of course, would I ever be wrong." Ichigo asked

"No, not at all." Saya said

"Hey Saya, I was wondering are you doing something tonight at six p.m.?" Ichigo question

"No, I don't think so why, do you want to hang out." Saya answer back

"Yeah, do you want to go see a movie?" Ichigo ask her

"Sure that would be great." Saya respond

"Great, so meet me tonight at the movie theater and wear something cute. And make sure you look hot too." Ichigo told her

"Why?" Saya question with confused look

"Oh nothing" Ichigo said with an evil smirk

"Ok" Saya said

Then the two friends went into the class and waited for the professor to come.

**With Ryou **

"Hey Hagi, my man how are doing?" Ryou ask him

"Hey Ryou, I'm doing fine." Hagi said

"Well that's good to hear, so did you try to talk to you-know-who?" Ryou question

"No, not really." Hagi respond

"Well what are you doing just sitting here. Go up and ask her out." Ryou stated

"No, I can't" Hagi said very quick

"Come on, I bet you that she feels the same way." Ryou told him

"Yeah, maybe your right." Hagi said

"Hey do you want to hang out tonight." Ryou ask

"Yeah man that sounds cool. Where do you want to meet?" Hagi answer then asked him

"How about the movies." Ryou said

"Sure" Hagi respond

"How about six tonight." Ryou ask

"Sure, that would be cool." Hagi answer

Then after that they got into class and then Hagi sat down. He looked over to where Saya sat and thought how beautiful she is, but before he could look away Saya saw him and blush a deep red. Then he look away fast and he too blush a deep red.

After class was over Saya went to Ichigo and asked her if she could come over to her house a little bit early so she could help her pick out some thing cute and sexy. Ichigo nodded and told her that she will bring a bit of clothes.

A/N

Sorry that it took so long. I promise that I will try to get chap. 5 up. So please do hate me


	6. Another AN I'm So Sorry

Another A/N

Hey Sorry that chapter five is not up yet. I promise that it will get up just after my finals are done and then I will contiune to get it up. Please Don't Hate Me Sorry


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

**Ichigo-18**

**Ryou-18**

**Hagi-18**

**Saya-18**

**Chapter 5 part 1**

**It was an hour before 6 o'clock and Ichigo was over at Saya's house help her with **

**the outfit that she is going to wear to the movies.**

**"So, what do you think Saya. A bit sexy?" Ichigo asked while she nudged Saya**

**"Well, I think so." That's all Saya could say**

**It's because she is wearing a cute skirt that's a little bit above her knees, a shirt that is **

**sleeveless and it's a bit of a V-neck and her hair is down adn she is wearing a headband. **

**When Saya looked in the mirror and thought that Ichigo's right she does look a bit sexy.**

**"I think I really like it, thank you Ichigo." Saya said**

**"Your welcome Saya. I'm glad that you like it." Ichigo responded with a smile.**

**When Ichigo looked at the clock it was 5:40.**

**"Hey, I think that we should get going before the tickets are sold out." Ichigo told Saya**

**"Ok, then let's go." Saya responded**

**When they got in the car and drove off. **

**At the Theater**

** Ryou and Hagi were waiting in line for the movies, when Ryou spotted Ichigo adn **

**Saya coming, but Hagi didn't notice the girls until they're with them.**

**"Hey, Ryou, Hey Hagi." Ichigo said**

**"Hey Ichigo." Ryou responded**

**"Hey Ichigo." Hagi said while he was looking over at Saya because of how beautiful **

**she look.**

**"H-Hi Saya" Hagi said to Saya**

**"Hi Hagi, how are you?" Waya responded and then question**

**"I-I'm f-fine and you." Hagi tried to say but he was studdering.**

**"I'm ok." Saya responded**

**"Hey, I was wondering, what are you girld doing here?" Hagi asked but in the **

**back of his mind he thought "_Stupid, stupid me. I should never have ask that, _**

**_who cares with what they're doing here. All I should care is how beautiful and _**

**_hot Saya looks."_**

**"So, what movie are we going to see?" Ichigo said while Hagi and Saya are **

**blushing.**

**"What movie would you like to see Saya?" Hagi said while scratching his head **

**and was blushing too.**

**"I don't know, what movie do you want to see Ichigo." Saya said, but when **

**they turn their heads Ichigo and Ryou already go their tickets.**

**"How did you both got our tickets already."Saya said to them.**

**"Well since you guys were just standing there and not do anything, we took the **

**liberty and got tickets for all of us. So here is you tickets." Ichigo said as she **

**gave teh tickets to Saya and Hagi.**

**So they took their tickets and all of them walked into the movie thearter and **

**they are going to see "P.S. I Love You."**

**TO BE CONTINUE... and wait and see to what will happen to Saya an Hagi? If **

**they really going to tell each other that they like each other.**


	8. Another AN

**A/N Another**

**Sorry i know that its been awhile but i promise to update the next one ok. so till then don't hate me :p**


	9. Another one of the AN Sorry

**A/N Another**

**Sorry i know that its been awhile but i promise to update the next one ok. so till then don't hate me :p**


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Ichigo- 18**

**Ryou- 18**

**Saya- 18**

**Hagi-18**

**Chapter 5 part 2**

When they got to their seats the order of sitting was Ryou and Ichigo an open seat then Hagi and Saya in the next seat.

"So Saya, would-would you like something to drink or maybe a snack?" Hagi ask

"I think I'm ok, but thank you for asking, that was sweet of you Hagi." Saya said when she gave him a little peck on the cheek

After she did that she looked towards to the screen and all Hagi could do is rub his cheek and blush. Then he look towards the screen and just watched the movie because he has no idea what to do. During the movie nudged Hagi and told him that she would be back. But once she was through the door, Hagi follow her and to see if she was ok. At their seats Ichigo and Ryou smiled at each other and knew that their plan really worked.

**With Hagi and Saya**

When Saya was half in the hallway she stopped and leans up against the wall and put her hand over her mouth. She is so shocked with what happen. Hagi was looking for Saya and he found her leaning up against the wall. He thought that she looked really gorgeous and the he want to take her into his arms and tell her his feelings and he would maybe kiss her to show her that's how he feels.

"S-Saya, a-are you alright?" Hagi questioned

"HUH! Oh Hagi. Yeah I am alright." Saya said surprised

"You sure you're alright. Did I do something wrong to make you walk out cause if it's me, I'm really sorry." Hagi said

"Of course I'm alright and you did nothing wrong, it's what I did, that make me more confusing." Saya responded

"You mean the kiss on the cheek." Hagi asked

"Yes, I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten over me. I guess I did it without thinking." Saya said

"Saya calm down. Don't worry about it." Hagi told her

"Really?" Saya asked

"Yeah, besides I really am happy about it." Hagi said

"Huh?" Saya was confused

"I said that because...Um... what I'm says was that, SAYA I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Hagi said really loud

"Wow, I don't know what to say. But I feel the same way. I am in love with you too and I will be your girlfriend." Saya said with a blush on her cheeks.

"You do too" Hagi said with a shade of pink appear across his face.

Saya looked up at Hagi and saw him blush because he is happy that she would be his girlfriend. When Hagi was still in a daze, Saya went to him got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his lips. Before she even pulled away, she felt two strong, loving arms around her. When she turned her face around she felt a pair of lips covered hers.

And after that Saya and Hagi went back to where Ichigo and Ryou are. They were hand-in-hand when they got to them and told the two that they are now going out. Ryou and Ichigo were happy for them and they did a good job bringing those two together.

**TO BE CONTIUE**

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this part up. I had so much stuff to do with school but now that it's over i am able to write. How many of you would like me to continue on with the story.**


	11. AN

**_A/N_**

**_hey sorry that i did not update the next chapter because i have been busy with school and work. so please do not hate me i promise that i will try to update it when i have some extra time. sorry and how many of you guys like to read a little preview of the next chapter. _**


End file.
